The present invention generally relates to a motion picture retrieval system, and particularly, to a motion picture retrieval system in which, upon a reception of a request transmitted from a terminal unit through a bidirectional communication line, a video server is responsible for the request to retrieve requested video information and to transmit retrieved video information through the communication line to the terminal unit.